The Marriage Journal
by The Witch is In
Summary: The Marriage Law has been put into effect, making everyone ages 17-40 get married. Most people are assigned a spouse; however, Hogwarts students are given a special journal to determine who their best match is.
1. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: This is my take on the Harry Potter Marriage Law. I hope you enjoy, as this is NOT the typical marriage fanfic. :)**

OOOOO

The eighth year students boarded the Hogwarts Express for their return after the War. Hermione sat with Harry and Ron, who both returned for their eighth year, and Ginny, who was returning for her seventh year. Looking out their cabin door they saw a group of Slytherins passing by, including Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. They glared into the Griffyndors' cabin as they went by.

"I'm genuinely surprised Pansy returned." Ginny stated.

"I'm more surprised about Zabini." Ron said. "Malfoy probably bribed him to return because, well, obviously Goyle wasn't going to."

"Of course Malfoy came back. Wouldn't be Hogwarts without him." Harry said.

Hermione looked out the window at the disappearing platform. "I don't really care who came back. Did you hear about the marriage law the Ministry is passing this year?"

"Hermione, we've already talked about this a million times." Ron said, exasperated.

"But WE are going to—"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "I don't want to hear it any more. You think we don't know enough about it?"

"No, Harry, we don't." Ginny said. "We don't know who gets matched up with who. I can't stand it."

"No way, Ginny." Ron said. "If we are already dating someone, we can marry them, right Hermione?" He looked at her.

Hermione pulled out her copy of the Daily Prophet. "Well, Ronald, we can't be sure. The Ministry hasn't yet revealed the specifics…"

"But it would be stupid just to match us up with somebody we don't even know!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, at our age, most likely it would be somebody we know. We would get matched with Hogwarts students." Ginny explained, looking at Hermione.

"Yes. It's not very likely that they would match us with someone much older. I would say Percy's age at most." Hermione shrugged.

"That's not horrible." Ginny concluded.

"What!? I don't want an older woman! That's just gross!" Ron half-yelled.

"You DO know that I'M older than YOU, right, Ron?" Hermione lifted her eyebrows at him.

Ron fidgeted in his seat. "Well, yeah, but only by six months. And we're in the same year."

"I don't think we should be worried." Ginny said. "I mean, we don't have to be married until we finish our schooling. We'll know who we're going to be married to, but still, it's nine months away."

"Nine months is WAY too soon! I wanted to go to university, travel, and work on my magic more before I got married! And we have to have a child within two years of marriage! It's not long enough!" Hermione exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Ron put his arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry. We are going to get married. I promise." Ron comforted her, yet not looking comfortable himself. Hermione sniffled.

"I hope you're right."

OOOOO

**A/N: I know everyone's probably sick of marriage law fanfics, but they sort of fascinate me. I didn't want mine to be the typical one, either, so please keep reading to find out my twist!**


	2. The Journals

"Welcome, students!" Professor McGonagall said to the students in the Great Hall. The first years had just been sorted into their houses. McGonagall was the new headmistress, after Dumbledore and Snape.

"I want to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is still off-limits. Also, I would like to congratulate our Head Boy and Girl." Hermione grinned. She had been called to Hogwarts over the summer to talk to McGonagall about being Head Girl. However, she and the Head Boy had been called in at separate times, so she didn't know who he was going to be. "Ladies first! Everyone please welcome Miss Hermione Granger!" McGonagall gestured for Hermione to come up. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindor table cheered louder than any other house, although since she helped defeat Voldemort, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even Slytherins were about as loud as the Gryffindors.

Hermione walked up to stand on McGonagall's right side. McGonagall put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "And everyone, please welcome Hogwart's Head Boy, Draco Malfoy!"

There was an audible gasp from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. Slytherins were silent at first, but clapped the loudest as Malfoy walked up to meet McGonagall and Hermione.

"I am pleased to announce the Head Boy and Girl!" McGonagall whispered to the pair, "Shake hands." Hermione and Malfoy reluctantly did as they were told. Everyone in the hall cheered. "And now, it is time for our feast! Everyone dig in!" And the students did just that.

Hermione and Malfoy prepared to return to their seats. "Hold it, you two." Professor McGonagall gently grabbed one of each of their shoulders, pulling them back. "I must talk to you about your living situation for this year."

Malfoy groaned. Hermione glared at him. "Now, I'm sure you understand that, generally, the Head Boy and Girl share living quarters. However, given the new marriage law, this might prove to be a problem. I am going to announce this to the students later, but…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "All students 16 and above are going to be given a magical journal. They will write their information, including names, grades, qualities, and so forth in it, and then, through the Ministry's choice of a match, each student will be able to write back and forth with their future spouse."

"Will the students know who it is they are writing to?" Hermione asked.

"No, and that is what the Ministry intended. To make it more of a game, I suppose. It makes it more appropriate for the younger crowd."

"Yeah, because it's so appropriate for 16 year olds to be getting married." Malfoy said, snidely.

McGonagall glared at him. "Well, that's what is going to happen, Mister Malfoy. I would like you two to live together until your spouse is determined since, well, to be frank, we don't have living quarters for you other than that. Also, you two have been granted the power to apparate on Hogwarts grounds if the need arises. Now, if you would join the other students. And do not tell them about the Marriage Journals."

The Head Boy and Girl headed back to their seats. "Marriage Journals. That's what they decide to call them, _Marriage Journals!"_ Hermione heard Malfoy mutter, shaking his head.

Harry already had a face full of food, Ginny sitting next to him while eating daintily. Ron hadn't yet taken a bite. "Well, Hermione, do you have to live with Malfoy or not?"

Hermione nodded. "At least for the beginning of the year." She filled her plate.

"What does that mean?" He asked nervously.

"McGonagall said I can't tell you. But you'll find out at the end of the feast."

Ron looked shocked, and for once, he ate very little. Given, it was still more than Hermione, but it was a small amount for him.

OOOOO

"Students, may I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall addressed the hall. "I hoped you enjoyed the feast, everyone." Many heads around the hall nodded. "Everyone born after June thirtieth, 1982, is dismissed. Please follow the prefects to your houses, first years!" Most people exited the hall. The remaining students were littered around the hall.

"Everyone, please move to the front of the tables so I don't have to yell anymore." McGonagall said with an uncharacteristic giggle. After everyone did as she said, she started her speech.

"Now, students, thank you for staying." She cleared her throat. "I'm sure you all have heard about the new law put in place by the Ministry. If any muggle-borns haven't, it entails that anyone ages seventeen to forty must get married and produce a child within two years of their wedding." A hand raised from among the students furthest back.

"Yes, Kevin?" McGonagall said.

"Then why do we have to be here if we're sixteen?"

"Anyone seventeen and older must marry, but those of you asked to stay who are sixteen will turn seventeen by the end of the school year. The date you all must be married by is June thirtieth of next year." There was an audible gasp and small chatter between many girls. "Students, please!" McGonagall looked tired. "There is a unique way you will be matched up according to the Ministry." McGonagall bent down and picked up a book beside her. "This is one of the Ministry's Marriage Journals. Each of you will be given one of these. Your job is to write every day in this journal. The first two pages are filled with questions that you will answer about your name, age, interests, grades, personality, and other things about you. The journal will be locked by your wand so that you are the only one who can open it. Once the Ministry receives your information, your journal will be linked with your future spouse's, and you will be able to write back and forth to each other. Your identity is protected until you choose to reveal it. You may reveal it as soon or late as you wish. You may even wait until your wedding day if you so choose, and have a surprise. However, if you choose to reveal this information to each other, you will be moved from your dormitory to a separate living quarter designated for you and your future spouse to live. Each couple is given a one- week honeymoon after their wedding, as well. I know this may not be ideal, but, in all honesty, this is a preferable choice to what adult witches and wizards are offered. They get owled a letter stating their spouse and are expected to marry in three months. So be greatful! At the very least, you get to enjoy a year of classes before… well…" she took a long awkward pause. "See you tomorrow. You are dismissed."

All students stood up. "She'd not very like herself, is she?" Hermione asked Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"No, she's not." Ginny said, running her hands together. "I… I can't believe this. I don't want to get married!" She burst into tears. Harry hugged her.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's go sit in the common room. We can still be together." Harry said.

"Harry, don't you see? The closer Ginny and you get, the harder it will be for her to accept her new husband!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Potter, don't you get it?" Malfoy said, suddenly standing behind Hermione.

"Malfoy, did you just apparate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, being Head Boy has its advantages." Malfoy said, smugly. "Ready to travel to _our_ quarters, Granger?" He put an arm around her waist. Hermione shifted to get him to let go of her. He just held on tighter.

"Sure. See you all tomor—" Hermione was cut off by Malfoy apparating them to their new living quarters.

OOOOO

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the twist! And the journal idea! I will be posting the next chapter soon.**


	3. The Head Dorm

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione yelled as she yanked herself away from Malfoy's grasp.

"Going to our quarters." He said, and, in fact, the door to the Head Boy and Girl's quarters was in front of them. He already knew how to open the door. All he had to do was touch his hand to the wall, which knew if either the Head Boy or Girl was attempting to enter. The double French doors opened, allowing them their first view of where they would be living together.

The first room they saw was the common room. In an attempt to please both parties, Hermione presumed, the walls were a deep purple. The curtains on the tall windows were shiny gold, which matched the crown molding and couches. The carpet was not a bright white, but a more toned down ivory. The light from the candles wasn't a normal flame color, either; it was a shade of orange that made the room seem even more warm and cozy. On one side of the room, there were several deep mahogany bookshelves. The other side had a wall completely covered in mirrors. The finishing touch was a fireplace, which did not match the standard against-the-wall stone fireplace in the other common rooms, but instead, was in the very center of the room, which was rather modern for the castle. The flames matched the unnatural orange color with the candles.

Looking to either side of the room, Hermione saw that there was a pair of spiral staircases. Above the left staircase the words _Head Girl_ was written, and _Head Boy_ was written above the right staircase. Hermione could also see that her staircase had red carpeting on the steps, and Malfoy's had green.

"This is astounding!" She whispered.

Malfoy shrugged. "Not much different than the manor, I suppose. Although I do want to know where they got the idea for purple."

"It's so that there isn't a clash in house colors. Green, Red, Silver, and Gold would look like—"

"Holiday Colors." He finished. He strode to his staircase and ascended. She watched, and then followed suit.

Opening the door with _Hermione Granger_ written on it at the top of the stairs, she entered her Gryffindor-themed bedroom. It had plain white walls, which surprised her, and a wrought iron four post bed at the far end. There was a gold canopy above her bed, similar to the curtains in her Gryffindor dorm, but these were wispy and sheer. The bedspread was different from the old dorm; this one had a fluffy comforter with the Gryffindor crest on it. The carpet matched that on the stairs. She also had a fireplace, which let off a light purple glow at the moment. A chandelier with matching flames added a feminine touch. There was a desk by a large window, which was covered in deep red curtains that hung to the floor. She also had a living area with a red couch and gold living chairs. Of course, her belongings were also in the room.

Her chest at the end of the bed was much welcome as she wished to change into her favorite set of green sweatpants, but as she opened the chest, she discovered a book that she did not own on top of her clothes. It was made of brown leather and had a red ribbon bookmark peeking out the bottom. On the front cover there was a small Hogwarts crest.

_The dreaded Marriage Journal_, she thought. She changed into her clothes before heading downstairs with the journal.

Malfoy was already sitting on the long couch in the common room, facing the fireplace, which had now changed to green flames. Hermione sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Do you like your room?" Hermione offered.

"Yes, actually. I was quite surprised at how well it was decorated." He answered, still staring at the fire.

"Mine surprised me, too!" Hermione took any chance at conversation. _We're going to have to talk all year_, she thought, _might as well start now._ "In our old dorm rooms, the walls were light brown stone, and everything seemed so dark. But here my room is so light and open."

"My walls are dark gray. Green everywhere, as well. Not very similar to our dorms, though."

Hermione nodded. Lifting up her book, she asked, "Looked at this yet?"

He looked over at her and smirked. "Green pants?"

She smiled, "No association to Slytherin whatsoever."

"No, I haven't looked at it yet." He lifted his book, which was black with a green book marker. "Although I suppose I must soon." He opened his book and ended the conversation. Hermione did the same, opening her book.

At first the pages were blank. Then, words formed in neat cursive.

_Please present your wand to the crest on the cover. _She did what she was told, and as she did, a red light was emitted from the outline of the crest. She flipped the book to the same page again.

_Welcome, Hermione Granger, to your Marriage Journal. As you know, you are required to be married by the end of this school year. This journal will help match you with a compatible wizard in your school. _The page turned on its own to two more blank pages. _The next two pages are for your personal information. Please fill these questions out honestly and completely._

The first question appeared.

_What is your full name and gender?_

**Hermione Jean Granger, female**

_When is your birthdate?_

**September 19, 1979**

_What is your house?_ Looking at her journal, she figured they already knew that.

**Gryffindor**

_Please write the names of all your family members and their relationship to you_

**Jean Granger (****née**__**Robinson) – Mother**

**Bob Granger – Father**

_Please list up to three of your closest companions/friends (not including family). _She thought, _That's easy._

**Harry Potter**

**Ron Weasley**

**Ginny Weasley**

_What grades did you receive on your OWLS?_

_Ancient Runes – _**O**

_Arithmancy –_** O**

_Astronomy – _**O**

_Care of Magical Creatures –_** O**

_Charms – _**O**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – _**E**

_Divination – _She gulped **Not Applicable**

_Herbology –_** O**

_History of Magic –_** O**

_Potions –_** O**

_Transfiguration –_** O**

_What are some of your interests?_

**Charms, Arithmancy, Reading, Going to the library, Learning.**

_How would you describe yourself in five words or fewer?_

**Daring, Brave, Intelligent, Honest **

She never liked to talk about her personality. It made her feel vain. But this is what she thought Harry, Ron, or Ginny would say about her.

_What is your favorite color?_

_Well, that's an odd thing to put on a matchmaking questionnaire. _She thought. **Lavender**, she answered.

_Finally, what are you looking for in a husband?_

Hermione stopped and thought for quite a while. She thought about Ron's qualities. He was inappropriate but funny, although he wasn't all that smart. Physically, he had large muscles and was strong, but that didn't matter as much as brains to her.

**I would like to marry someone who is intelligent and understanding. I want a mature young wizard who will respond to me on my level. As looks don't matter much to me, I have no preference towards his appearance. He should be courageous, brave, and strong.**

Admiring her short essay, she closed the journal as the words faded into the ink. She looked over to Malfoy as he finished writing in his journal. He was handsome enough, she guessed, _I could marry him, I suppose. Given my luck I'll get someone unbearable. He is sort of good looking._

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, using peripheral vision and not looking directly at her. She felt a little redness come to her cheeks.

"Just wondering if you were finished. I was going to go up to the bathroom."

"Did you need my approval of that?"

"The bathroom is connected between our rooms." She explained.

"Oh. I was wondering what that extra door was. Couldn't open it." He said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, we can't open each other's doors. I just don't want you barging in on me. Please knock first." He grunted, not really listening to her any more. She got up and went to her room. Grabbing a few toiletries that she needed, she went into the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out of the shower, she heard Malfoy on his side of the bathroom door, walking in his room. She wrapped a towel around herself, getting dressed with no time to spare as he rushed in.

"This is such a stupid idea, you know, having the loo connected. Now get out. I need to use the toilet." He said, shifting uncomfortably. She put her hands on her hips, still with dripping wet hair.

"Fine. But I'd appreciate you tell me you're coming in. _Like I asked." _She marched out of the room as he practically slammed the door shut behind her. "Arse." She whispered, but she still smiled.

OOOOO

**A/N: I hope you liked this! Gotta love Draco, right? Sorry this chapter wasn't all that busy. Will update soon!**


	4. Relationship Problems

Hermione woke up the next day to a bright sun in her eye. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom. Remembering her new dorm mate, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Getting no reply, she entered and got freshened up for the day. She was just changing into her outfit when, suddenly the other door opened and Malfoy entered.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked. He still appeared half asleep, but woke up more at her outburst. She was only in her skirt and black lace bra. He, however, had much less on. He wore only a pair of boxer shorts that were green and grey plaid. Hermione looked him over, seeing his lightly chiseled chest muscles as he stretched. There was only a small amount of blond hair on his chest, but it was not the platinum blond that his hair was – it was a dark dirty blond in color.

"Oh!" Backing into his room quickly, he slammed the door shut. "You know, Granger, you don't need to dress in the bathroom. There's a mirror in your room, too."

"You know, Malfoy," She copied his tone, throwing a T-shirt on, "You could _knock, _like I asked you."

She heard him _huff_ behind the door. "Hurry it up, would you? I need to get to my Head Boy duties."

"What, terrorizing Gryffindor first years?" She retorted under her breath. "Finished!" she called to him.

OOOOO

She walked down to the Great Hall. Upon arrival, she could see that Harry and Ron were not there, but Ginny was. Hermione sat down next to her.

"How's living with Malfoy treating you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione groaned. "Already, in twelve hours of sharing a dorm, he's barged in on me in the bathroom _twice._"

"Ooh, harsh." Ginny sympathized. "Well, if you are more forceful, I'm sure he'll listen to you."

"Yeah, maybe. Did you write in your journal?"

"Yep! Did you think some of those questions were weird too? Some seemed irrelevant to me."

"I did think that. Oh well, the Ministry has its ways, I suppose." Hermione shrugged.

Looking up to the entry of the Great Hall, Hermione saw Malfoy suddenly apparate in the doorway, causing a pair of Hufflepuff second years to walk into him and fall over. Malfoy smirked, striding to his house's table and sitting down. Hermione was fuming.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said to Ginny, standing up and stalking to where Malfoy was sitting. "Malfoy!" She half-whispered.

"Granger." He said, not looking up from his plate of food.

"Don't you think you should be more discreet about apparition?"

"No. It's a right granted to us as Head Boy and Girl." He turned to her. "Seriously, Granger, you get this privilege and you don't even use it."

"I know we _can_ apparate in the castle. I just don't think we should show off that we got the right to do it. Professor McGonagall said to use it 'if the need arises.'"

"The need arose." Malfoy stood and suddenly towered over her. "I'll see you in Herbology." He stalked away as Hermione glared at him.

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ron had just sat down. "Well?" Ron asked.

"Well what, Ron?"

"Living with _him._"

She tried to direct the conversation in a different direction. "The rooms are absolutely gorgeous. Ginny, I _have_ to bring you to see my dorm room! It's Gryffindor colors and more feminine than the ones in the tower. And the bathroom is huge! The only downside is that it's connected to Mal—"

"_Your bathroom is connected to Malfoy's room?_"

_Shoot. _"Uh, yeah." She responded to Ron's interruption.

"If he pulls _anything_ I swear I will…" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down.

"Ron, calm down. You have nothing to worry about. There is no way for him to enter my room without my permission." She attempted to reason with him.

"But the bathroom…"

"Ron, please. I still love you. But with the law, it's just harder. For everyone." She looked down. "I'm going to go to class. I'll see you there."

OOOOO

"I'm sorry, Harry. But we just can't do this any more." Ginny said, pacing the common room.

"Ginny, please, I still love you!"

Ginny sighed. "I love you too. But Hermione was right. The longer we wait to break up, the worse it will be. Also, wouldn't you want to actually love the person you are matched with? We would have more time to do that if we break up now."

Harry looked down. "I guess you're right. But… can we kiss just one more time?"

Ginny nodded. "I suppose so." She walked up to Harry and took his hands in hers. Reaching up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his. He responded and parted his lips to match hers. He pulled his hands from hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She hesitantly responded by putting her hands in his hair. He pulled them to the couch and lay Ginny down, putting himself on top of her.

"Harry!" She pushed him away. "No. We can't." He nodded. "I promise. We will still be friends. But no more of this." She sheepishly smiled at him, walking to her dorm.

"My god, Harry. I thought that was moving to the bedroom." Ron said from a dark corner.

"Ron! I didn't see—what are you…?"

"Just watching over my little sister. I know we're mates and all, but promise me you won't pursue her again, Harry."

"I won't, Ron. I promise." Harry stood. "Let's go to the dorm to bed."

OOOOO

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. "Get out of the bathroom already!"

"Beauty takes time, Granger!" came his muffled response.

"It's nine at night! You're going to bed! What do you need the bathroom for?"

He didn't respond. She stomped to her bed and flopped down. _I forgot to write in my journal today._ She thought. She reached to her trunk and pulled out the journal. Opening it, she found an entry.

_Thank you for completing your entry questions, Miss Granger. We have matched you with a compatible wizard. You are to write in this journal five times a week. Thank you!_

She wondered, _now what? Do I write to him now?_ She flipped to the next page. Nothing was there. _Here goes nothing._

**Hello. How are you?**

The ink dried into the paper. She waited for a response, but there was nothing. _How am I supposed to write if there's no response?_ She pondered. _Maybe I have to wait a few minutes more._

"I'm finished, Granger!" Draco yelled from the bathroom.

She grabbed her pajamas and went to clean up in the bathroom. After ten minutes, she returned to her journal. There was a response.

_**I'm fine. And you?**_

**I'm good. I am just relaxing in my dorm right now.**

A few seconds passed and she saw a words forming on the paper.

_**As am I. Though I am actually going to bed now.**_

Hermione was almost disappointed, having spoken to her future husband for the first time.

**Okay. I'll talk to you soon, then. Goodnight.**

_**Goodnight.**_

She closed the journal and put it away. She pulled out her Potions homework and proofread her essay.

_I hope this doesn't turn out horribly. _She thought.


	5. Writing

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm so glad I'm getting a response from this story! I'm currently at 9,628 story views this month, and I'm hoping to get to 10,000 by the end of tomorrow (July 31, Harry Potter and JK Rowling's birthdays!). Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! R&R please!**

OOOOO

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny on a couch by the fireplace, writing in her journal. "Hey, Ginny."

Ginny looked up. "Hi, Hermione. I didn't think you could come in here any more, since you're Head Girl and all."

Hermione laughed. "I can still come in my house's common room! I just don't live here." She plopped herself down next to Ginny. "Have you been talking to your guy?"

Ginny shrugged. "Not much, since it's only the third day of school. But I have been. Ron's writing in his over there, too." She pointed to a table by the window. "He doesn't seem that interested, but I don't think anyone really is."

"Okay, keep writing. I'm going to talk to him." Hermione got up and went to sit across the table from Ron. "Hi."

Ron looked up, and upon seeing her, smiled. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How's your journal going?"

"Ugh. A journal just seems so…"

"_Girly?"_ Hermione completed, shoving his shoulder.

"Yeah. Couldn't they have given us a letter of who it is and let us go on our way?" Ron muttered, slamming his journal shut.

"Ron, don't you want to learn about who you'll be marrying?" Hermione offered.

"Yeah, but maybe after I know who they are."

"I think it helps to do it this way. Imagine you got matched up with Millicent Bulstrode." Ron groaned. "God forbid, of course, but just think: you would be so focused on the fact that she's Millicent Bulstrode that you wouldn't want to learn anything about her. And who knows, maybe you'll get matched up with someone who is perfect for you, but who you never would have spoken to beforehand."

"Well spoken, Hermione." Ginny said, sitting next to them. "Come on, Ron. Stop sulking."

"I guess you're right, Hermione. And I wasn't sulking, Ginny!" Ron said. "What about you, how's your journal, Gin?"

She shrugged. "Good, I guess. He stopped writing a few minutes ago, but he's interesting enough, I guess."

"Let me see what he's writing to you." Ron reached across the table, trying to grab her journal, as she pulled it into her chest.

"Ron! It's private!"

"Leave her alone, Ron!" Hermione said.

"I'm her big brother! I could see all the other 'romances'" he put in air quotes "she had, but this one is totally—"

"_Private." _Ginny said, standing up. "And what about my previous romances?"

"Well, Harry was okay, but what about that Michael Corner, or Dean? All you did with Dean was snog!"

"Ronald!" Hermione stood up. He did next.

"For all we know, this guy could be a creep!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, you're attracting attention!" Hermione hissed. In fact, about half the common room was looking at them.

"So what! I doubt anyone likes this stupid journal!" He said, throwing his on the ground and stomping on it. He left it here, and stomped to his room. Everyone watched as he did. Hermione went to pick up the journal. "I'll give it to him in class later." She put the journal in her bag. "Sorry, Ginny. He wouldn't have blown up like that if I hadn't come."

"Hermione, it's not your fault. He would have been holding it in, anyway." Ginny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione nodded. "I guess. I just don't understand his temper sometimes."

"He's been like that since he was a little kid. I was more mature than him now when I was a first year."

Hermione laughed. "Okay. I'll see you at lunch."

OOOOO

"Here." Hermione held out the Gryffindor-colored journal to Ron.

"Sorry." Was all Ron had to say.

"I don't understand these outbursts of yours, Ron. It's getting old. You're not a toddler." Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. Ron didn't say anything.

"Miss Granger, it would be much appreciated if you would sit down." Professor McGonagall said, walking into the classroom. Hermione was the only one still standing.

"Yes, sorry Professor." She blushed and sat next to Ron.

"Today we will be working on your innate magical abilities, specifically, your ability to become an animagus. Who can tell me what that is? Mister Weasley."

Ron looked up. "A person who can change into an animal."

"Correct. And this is a very serious ability indeed. You must register with the Ministry if you have this ability, as the Ministry does not want any undetectable spies. Since it is not a hereditary trait, everyone has the ability to learn to become an animagus, but few are able to learn. Some find it simple, and are able to transform on their first or second try, while most animagi have to practice for weeks, months, or even years before they can transform." Neville raised his hand. "Yes, Mister Longbottom?"

"Do animagi get to choose what animal they are?" He asked shyly.

"Good question. Actually, it depends on the witch or wizard. Some, especially those who transform soon in their practice, do get to choose. For the most part, however, people are given an animal that fits their traits and personality." McGonagall answered. "Now, let's get to work. Please raise your wand as I do." She raised her wand above her head, pointing at her hairline. The class copied. "Now say, _Magus_."

"_Magus_." The class echoed. Nothing happened, except that Draco Malfoy yelped and grabbed his arm afterward. "What is it, Mister Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I felt something on my arm." He raised his hand, but there was no mark.

"Oh, well, maybe it was an effect of the spell." She brushed it off. "Let's try again, class. One, two, three!"

"_Magus._"

"Ouch!" Draco grabbed his arm again. "What the heck kind of spell is this?" He blurt out.

"Class, work in groups, please!" McGonagall said, hurrying over to Draco. "Try the spell on your own, Mister Malfoy."

He seemed to glare at her.

"_Maygus."_ He hissed, grabbing his arm again.

"You are dragging out the word too long. Say it like me, _Magus._ Short and sweet. Each syllable clear."

"_Magus._" Nothing happened.

"Keep trying, Mister Malfoy." McGonagall walked away to check on other groups.

OOOOO

Hermione walked into the Head's Dorm, seeing Malfoy sitting on the couch. She sat next to him. "So, what happened today in Transfiguration?"

He glared at her. "Nothing, Granger."

"Hey, I wasn't able to transform either." Hermione offered.

"It's just so goddamn embarrassing how I screwed up." He huffed.

"It happens to the best of us." She said. "How's your journal?"

"Do you ask everyone about that? I heard about Weasley's outburst this morning."

"I'm just trying to make friendly conversation, Draco."

He looked at her differently now. "You've never called me Draco before."

"Well, if we're going to be sharing a dorm, I figure we might as well get along."

"Huh. Okay. But I still don't feel comfortable calling you by your first name."

"What, don't know how to say it?" She joked.

"Ha. Fine, I'll call you Hermione." He settled. "Are you still dating Weasley?"

"No, we broke up, so that it would be easier when we have to get married to someone else." She explained.

"I can understand. I hate this law. People should be able to marry who they want."

"I feel the same way." She said. He nodded.

"I'm going up to my room." He said, getting up. "See you later."

"Bye." She said.

OOOOO

**What year are you in?**

_**Eighth.**_

**So am I!**

_**Well, at least we know we're both dedicated to our studies.**_

Hermione was really starting to like the sound of her future husband. They were already in their second week of school, and there was nothing out of the ordinary, other than the Marriage Law.

**I'm glad about that. What's your favorite subject?**

_**I would have to say potions. What is yours?**_

**It used to be Charms, but now I think it's Arithmancy.**

_**I admire that.**_

Hermione thought for a second. She hated small talk, but she wasn't very good at starting conversation.

_**I'm going to have to go. I have to study for the potions exam tomorrow.**_

**I could help if you need.**

_**No, thank you. Goodnight.**_

She closed the book. He always seemed to speak in short sentences. She wanted so badly to know who it was, but she had no idea, and she didn't want to ask so early. Although, surely he would guess if she gave him enough information. _Oh well, it will be soon enough._

OOOOO

**A/N: I think you might enjoy the way this will turn out. I'm still unsure who Hermione's match is, but I have two interesting plot twists coming up! One's sort of funny, while the other is more serious. They both, however, will focus on the Ministry's flaws in the journal and the Marriage Law in general. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Matches

**A/N: I am so excited this story has taken off! I've got good news: I got over 10,000 views in July, as was my goal! Also, I have 30 story alerts for **_**The Marriage Journal**_**, which is the most I've ever had for a story. I've taken advice from some of your reviews. They are much appreciated, as I don't even have the entire story planned. I don't know who Hermione will be matched with, nor Harry. I'm trying to make it unpredictable, and this chapter has a surprise! Hope you enjoy!**

OOOOO

"How did you think that went?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, didn't you pick up in the past seven years that we _hate_ to talk about tests after we just took them?" Ron groaned.

Hermione appeared hurt. "Ron, I don't need your sass!"

"I don't have sass, Hermione!" Ron retorted.

"Yeah, you do!" Harry said. Ron gave him a friendly shove in the arm.

"I've got to go back to my dorm. I'll see you two for lunch." Hermione said, rushing off to her dorm. When she got to the doors, she pushed them open, out of breath.

"What are you exhausted for?" Draco asked when she came through the doors. He was seated at a desk with his journal, unopened.

"I just ran…up here…all the way from…potions." She huffed, catching her breath.

"Did you forget our privileges?" Draco sneered at her.

_Oh._ "No, Draco. I just wanted exercise." She came up with.

"_Sure."_ He laughed. "How did your test go?"

"No time to talk." She started to run up to her room.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" She didn't answer.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she flung open her door and ran to her bed. She needed to see what he had written to her since their conversation this morning.

_Nothing._

What was wrong with her that left him with no interest to write back? She thought they had had a rather interesting and intellectual conversation about the uses of dragon's blood.

**Hey, how did the potion's test go for you?**

_**Well enough.**_

She was surprised that he wrote back so quickly.

**Okay, that's good. What are you doing now?**

_**I'm just trying to convince myself that I didn't fail the test.**_

**You said potions was your favorite subject. Aren't you confident in yourself?**

_**Well, you see, Professor Snape used to like me, and he was rather easy on me, but I was never that good at potions. I like the subject, and I'm interested in it, but I'm simply not that good at it.**_

**I'm sorry. Professor Snape wasn't the best teacher in my opinion.**

_**No, he wasn't.**_

**I didn't think it was that horrible, though. How do you think you did on the essay? I thought the question was rather easy.**

_**Are you kidding? I didn't understand it at all! Leave it to Professor Slughorn to give us an essay on unicorn blood after specifically telling us to study the effects of salamander blood!**_

_Salamander blood?_

**I think you're mistaken. I remember him telling us to study unicorn blood. Salamander blood is a rather mediocre ingredient. It's simple; something fourth years would learn about.**

There wasn't a response immediately. Hermione waited.

_**Well, that's embarrassing.**_

**Sorry! Don't say I didn't offer to help you!**

_**Well, I'm going to go to lunch now to eat my feelings. I won't know who you are, but we'll both be there, I suppose.**_

**Okay. I'll head down, too.**

Hermione closed her journal and bounced down the stairs before remembering she could apparate and get the chance to see her future husband enter the Great Hall. _Since he can't apparate like me! _She thought as she ran over to Draco's staircase. "Draco! I'm going to lunch! Do you want to come with me?" She yelled up to his room. There was no response. She shrugged and apparated to the Great Hall.

The Hall was full of people when she got there. A few people noticed her apparate and appeared surprised, but she ignored them and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ginny asked her.

"I was writing in my journal and he said he would be coming to lunch. I'm going to try to figure out who he is." She responded, not taking her eyes off the doorway.

Ginny joined her search for the mystery man. "What do you know about him?"

"Well, I've have a list of all Hogwarts students in my year." Hermione said, pushing a piece of paper towards Ginny.

**Hogwarts Students in Our Year**

Gryffindor

Seamus Finnegan

Neville Longbottom

Harry Potter

Dean Thomas

Ron Weasley

Lavender Brown

Hermione Granger

Lily Moon

Parvati Patil

Sally-Anne Perks

Ravenclaw

Terry Boot

Michael Corner

Stephen Cornfoot

Kevin Entwhistle

Anthony Goldstein

Mandy Brocklehurst

Sue Li

Morag MacDougal

Padma Patil

Lisa Turpin

Slytherin

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Draco Malfoy

Theodore Nott

Blaise Zabini

Millicent Bulstrode

Tracey Davis

Daphne Greengrass

Pansy Parkinson

Sally Smith

Hufflepuff

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Wayne Hopkins

Ernie Macmillan

Oliver Rivers

Zacharias Smith

Hannah Abbott

Susan Bones

Megan Jones

Leanne Parker

Sophie Roper

"Forty students in all." Hermione said. "Now, obviously, I'm not paired with a girl, so we can eliminate twenty students. And Crabbe is, well, not with us anymore. And not everyone has returned for their eighth year, so…" She crossed out names that were not valid and came up with a new list.

**Hogwarts Students in Our Year**

Gryffindor

Neville Longbottom

Harry Potter

Dean Thomas

Ron Weasley

Ravenclaw

Terry Boot

Anthony Goldstein

Slytherin

Draco Malfoy

Theodore Nott

Blaise Zabini

Hufflepuff

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Ernie Macmillan

"That's only eleven students to choose from, Hermione. Are you sure he's in your year?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he is. He told me." Hermione said. "And, I can narrow it further by the fact that we both took the potions exam at the same time today: It's either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. And Dean and Neville aren't taking potions, so that leaves Harry, Ron, Draco, Theodore, or Blaise." Hermione circled the names on the page.

"You're amazing, Hermione." Ginny said. Hermione was still watching the doorway. Ron and Harry both walked in.

"Hermione, what if you get matched up with Ron? He would be so happy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ginny, but what if I got matched with Harry? I couldn't marry him after you two dated." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Well, you would have to." Ginny said, looking down. After a moment of awkward silence, Ginny asked quietly, "Should you tell Harry and Ron the names you have?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron would pressure me, and I… I don't think I'm quite ready to know yet." Ginny nodded.

Ron and Harry sat down. "What are you girls talking about?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked back. Ron grinned.

"Any new updates, you two?" He asked the girls.

"Nothing for you, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Well, I have news." Ron said. "I figured out who I'm matched with: Hannah Abbott!"

"How did you figure that out?" Ginny asked.

"Did she tell you?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, no… but I was writing in my journal yesterday, and she was visiting with the Patil twins in the Gryffindor common room. She opened her journal to show the twins, and then they all look over at me and giggle." The girls stared at him with smiles starting to show on their faces. "If that isn't proof, what is?"

"How would she know it was you?" Ginny asked.

"I think I have some rather distinguishing qualities, don't you?" Ron said smugly, crossing his arms.

Hermione laughed. "Are you _really_ sure, Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione! And if you don't believe me, I'll write it right here in my journal!" Ron pulled his journal out of his schoolbag and opened it.

"Ron are you sure—"

"Yes, Harry!" Ron interrupted him. He wrote something in his journal. "Look. It's final." He pushed the journal across the table to show the other three what he wrote:

_Hannah, I saw you yesterday in the common room, and I know that you know we're paired up. – Ron Weasley._

Hermione gulped. "Well, I guess that will get the job done."

"You're insane, Ron." Harry said, clapping Ron on the back.

Ron nodded. "I'm just glad it's not some Slytherin girl."

"Are you sure you wanted to tell her this early?" Hermione asked.

"Well, now that we both know, there's no use in pretending anymore, is there?" Ron said. He looked over his shoulder at Hannah. She didn't have her journal pulled out. "Guess we'll have to wait."

Ginny took hold of the journal and flipped back a few pages. Ron turned around from looking at the Hufflepuff table. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Ron, I don't think it was Hannah you were writing to!" Ginny said with a scared look.

"Why not?" Ron got angry.

Ginny reached down to retrieve something from her bag: her journal. She opened it. "Because I have the exact same entries written in my journal!" She threw it at her brother.

Ron took the book and stared at its pages, comparing them to his own. His eyes widened.

Harry peered over his shoulder. "Well, I guess the Ministry hasn't gotten everything about this law perfect yet!"

OOOOO


	7. Stumbling Blocks

**A/N: I'm so excited about the response I got from my last chapter! I was flooded with emails about story follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

OOOOO

"Professor McGonagall, we have a small problem…" Hermione said. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione walked up to the Headmistress's room to inquire about the Weasley journal pairing.

"A _small_ problem?!" Ron exclaimed.

"You see, professor, we were all talking at lunch, and Ron thought he was paired with Hannah Abbott. He wrote in his journal that he 'knew' it was her, but Ginny was reading his journal…" Hermione trailed off.

"We're matched together." Ginny finished. McGonagall gasped.

"Oh, my! I can't believe… How did this happen?" McGonagall asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I never thought my brother and I were _that_ alike." Ginny said.

"That's not what I meant, Miss Weasley. I meant, how did a brother and sister get matched with each other?"

"They won't actually have to get married, right?" Harry asked. McGonagall shook her head strongly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Of course not, Harry. It is illegal for siblings to marry. I doubt the Ministry took into account that there are siblings here at Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"What are you going to do?" Ron looked scared.

"I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow. However, I'm confused about who you would be matched up with now." McGonagall said.

Harry looked confused. "Why? Wouldn't they just be matched with someone else?"

Hermione understood. "No, Harry. What she means is that everyone in the school who is eligible has already been matched with someone else."

"So who could we be matched with?" Ginny asked.

"I would assume, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said, "that you and your brother would have to be matched with someone who has graduated from Hogwarts already, or someone from another wizarding school." Ginny nodded. "Don't worry, though. It will be taken care of. Now, you four can just go back to what you were doing." McGonagall dismissed them.

Ron was still as they exited the Headmistress's quarters. "What's going to happen now?"

"Don't worry, Ron." Ginny said. "At least we won't be married to each other." Ron cringed. "I'm not _that_ horrible, Ron!"

"Yeah, you're just my sister, that's all." He said. "But what was up with Hannah and the Patil twins _giggling_ at me?"

"Maybe you had a _spider_ on your head!" Hermione teased. Ron looked frightened and reached up to his hair.

"Well, now we can take Ron off your list." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

OOOOO

Hermione walked back into the Head dorm after spending the day with her friends. Draco was in the room. "Oh, there you are." Hermione said to him.

"Yes, were you worried about me?" Draco asked.

"No, you just weren't here before lunch." She said.

"I apparated after you walked in." He explained.

She nodded. "Oh! I have something to tell you." He looked at her expectantly. "Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I were sitting at lunch, talking about the journals, of course. And we discovered that Ron and Ginny were matched with each other!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Wow. So what's going to happen?"

"McGonagall is going to the Ministry tomorrow."

"That's what I can't stand about this journal thing. We should get to choose who we are matched with. The Ministry decides, there's hate, and now incest…" He trailed.

"You seem rather focused on this. Are you okay?" She asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yes. I just can't stand this law. It's insanity!" He collapsed on the couch next to her.

"I know what you mean." She said. They sat in awkward silence for a while. "Do you have any idea who you're matched with?"

"I don't really care to know until the latest possible moment."

"Are you going to wait until your wedding?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding? No way! I'm not letting what just happened to the Weasleys happen to me!"

"You're an only child." She said, curious to what he meant.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just mean… well, I don't know what I mean. I just don't really want to know. Maybe we'll get lucky and it will get revoked by the end of the school year."

"I would hope so, but I think it will take longer." Draco looked at her.

"Aren't wizard marriages for life?" Draco asked, looking more scared by the second.

"Normally, yes." Hermione stated, "But, with the new law in place, allowances for divorces are made in eight years. So, after that, you can marry whomever you choose." She smiled.

"How are you so chipper about this? What if I have someone I already love, but now that I have to get married, I have to forget about them for eight years, possibly longer?" Draco said.

Hermione appeared surprised. "Do you already have someone?" She asked.

"It doesn't concern you." Draco stood up. "I'll be going now." He walked up the stairs to his room.

OOOOO

Draco walked through the dungeon hallway until he came upon the wall leading to the Slytherin common room. "Equality." He said, stating the password that was a change for this school year. Examples of past passwords included "Pure-Blood," "Blood status," and other discriminatory words and phrases that Hogwarts saw unfit to be used after the war. Striding through the doorway, he saw his friend Blaise sitting by the fireplace.

Blaise spotted Draco and nodded. "Hey."

Draco sat across from Blaise, sighing. "I hate this." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

"What? I always liked the tile." Said Blaise, looking up at the ceiling, smiling.

"Stop joking, Blaise." Draco said. "I'm talking about this law."

"I know, dude. This stuff is rough." Blaise sad, running his hand through his hair. "I'm not too displeased with the girl though."

"Who is she?" Draco asked.

"Well, that I don't know." Blaise said. "She won't tell me who she is yet, but she seems nice enough. And she's smart, and funny, too."

"What house is she in?" Draco asked.

"Gryffindor, naturally." Blaise said, putting his hand in the air and leaning back in his chair. "I think the Ministry purposely is matching opposing houses together. What house is yours in?"

"No idea. But she's either a Slytherin or Gryffindor." Draco said. "We have potions together."

"How do you not know? I mean, there's only four girls in the class: Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy." Blaise shivered in disgust. "God, could you imagine being matched with Pansy for the rest of your life?"

"I know, I know. I want to know who she is, but I also don't, you know?"

Blaise looked at him questioningly. "Not really, I mean, I want to know who mine is." He cocked his mouth to the side. "Is this about… you know…?"

"Of course it is, idiot!" Draco hissed, looking around. "And I don't care to have anyone else know." Draco stood. "I'll be going."

"Wait, mate, I didn't mean it like that." Blaise said, standing.

Draco sighed. "I know. I just… I just need to go back to my dorm. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." Blaise let Draco go. Draco left the dungeons, in deep thought, while he stalked the halls, not paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he ran into someone, who let out a shriek as she fell.

"Hey! Watch where you're—" He looked up and saw Hermione. "Oh, sorry Hermione." Hermione looked up at him and reached her hand out for him to help her up.

"It's okay. You looked focused on something." She inquired, tilting her head to the side in question. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just distracted by— "

"The law." She completed. "It's all you talk about."

"Is it? I never noticed." He said sarcastically.

"Were you in the dungeons?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I was. I was talking with Blaise."

"Really? I never thought you two were that close." She said, surprised.

"We never were." He said. "But after the war, well, Crabbe's dead, and Goyle is so stupid he probably forgot me over the summer, not that it would matter since he didn't come back to school, no surprise." They started walking back to their dorm. "I figure I need someone, and Blaise has actually always sort of been there for me. And now, he doesn't really have anyone either."

"I'm sorry how your life's changed." She said sadly.

"How?"

She looked up at him, then back down at the floor. "Well, after the war, I mean. You were following Voldemort, and you were a Death Eater. Now you have to completely change your life. And it's not just you. It's all the Slytherins, who now are forced to accept 'equality for everyone.'" She made big quotation gestures with her fingers. "People are different. Everyone has an opinion. Look at America."

"Wait a minute. You feel sorry for _me?_" He asked, incredulous. "After I called you mudblood for years, after I joined the Death Eaters, and following Voldemort. Your life is the one that should be felt sorry for. All the suffering you went through. I should have to change."

"I don't disagree with that. I mean, of course it's horrible being a Death Eater and all. I just think, everything can't be all happy and dandy all the time. Look. Immediately after the war, the Ministry itself has to impose a law that changes everyone's lives forever. I find this more horrible than anything. How can they tell us what to do?" She got angry and stomped her foot.

"Well, technically, they don't tell us what to do. They're overly generous, in fact." She looked at him in disbelief. "Get married, or give up your magic." He laughed at his maniacal joke. "I completely agree with you."

"What about the people who are sterile? What do they do?" Hermione said in anger.

"Can't magic fix that?" Draco asked.

"Of course not. You can't change the way someone's body works. I mean, you can make them sterile, but not the other way around."

"So what _do_ they do?" Draco inquired further.

"They will be punished by the Ministry, I suppose."

"Punished? What, like go to Azkaban for not having a child?" Draco joked. Hermione looked at him seriously and nodded, lifting her eyebrows. "What!? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Draco. The law is, get married, have a child in two years. End of story. If you don't do it, you go to Azkaban."

"Well, what's the point in going to Azkaban if you don't have a child? They make you…" He cringed. "copulate… once a week, anyway, so unless you actually _are_ sterile, it's bound to happen at some point."

"Oh, that's gross." She said, cringing as well.

Draco chuckled under his breath. "I would think you were the more mature of the pair of us."

"I _am_ more mature. I just don't like the thought of the Ministry actually enforcing you and your spouse to have sex once a week. Think about the woman once a month—"

"OKAY!" Draco shouted, covering his ears. He breathed deeply. "I get it." She laughed.

"You're right. It _is_ insane for Hogwarts students to get married. We can't even handle this." She said. They both broke out in laughter, walking crookedly until they crashed into each other and fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs.

When they both stopped laughing, Draco said, "You know, you're not so bad, Hermione."

"Thanks, Draco. You're not so bad yourself." He stood and helped her up for the second time that evening. They were only one turn down the hall from their dorm.

The walked in silence to the door. He opened it for her and gestured to the common room, bowing and saying, "After you, m'lady." She giggled as she walked through to the room. He followed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco." She said, waving.

"Bye, Hermione." He watched her go up to her room before going up to his own.

OOOOO

**A/N: This chapter was sooooo hard to write. I got a huge writer's block after Ron and Ginny's dilemma, and I knew Draco and Hermione had to talk in this chapter. After Draco left the dungeon and ran into Hermione, it totally took off. In this chapter, I vented my frustration at political correctness and the government's role in people's lives. I live in America, so… what can I say?  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review!**


	8. Altercation

**A/N: I am so grateful to you guys for adding this story to your alerts! Keep in mind reviews are extremely helpful, especially for my difficulty with matching characters! This was a difficult chapter to write, but on to the story!**

OOOOO

A week had passed since the incident with Ginny and Ron. Though the situation was apparently "fixed," according to McGonagall, neither sibling was very pleased. Hermione walked in on them during a fight outside by the Quidditch pitch.

"What was I supposed to do about it, Ron?" Ginny yelled. "I can't help it that we liked the same stuff. We were raised in the same house and are almost the same age, so naturally, we'll be alike!"

"Yeah but _you_ were the one that always copied _me_!" Ron yelled back. "I have my friends, you follow us around for three years before you actually have any sort of relationship with Harry or Hermione!"

"Hey!" Hermione yelled at them, breaking them out of their argument. "What is this all about?" She asked, more calm.

"Ronald is having a tantrum and got _me_ involved in it." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Was not." He said, turning away.

"Ron!" Hermione called him as he started to walk away. He turned back in shame. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Miss _Head Girl_." He sneered. "I didn't mean to disturb you and your perfect life now."

Hermione gasped. "If you remember, _I_ walked in_ here._ And what is this _perfect life_ crap? You think I'm any happier about this law than either of you?"

"Oh, please. Like you haven't noticed it yourself." He said.

"Noticed _what_?" She asked. A few people who were outside were giving them off looks.

"Ron is under the impression that you and a certain Mister Malfoy are with each other and that it's your fault." Ginny explained, glaring at her brother.

"What!?" Hermione screeched. "You know we only live together because we're Head Boy and Girl!"

"Come _on_, Hermione! Don't you see it?" His tone changed into a soft, yet mocking one. "You and Malfoy are _obviously_ attracted with each other. Don't say that even when you and I were dating you didn't look at him like he _wasn't_ the Slytherin _sex god._ We've all known you and he would eventually be together_._"

"What do you mean, _we_ knew_?_" She sneered.

"Harry." Ron said.

"You had _Harry _in on this?" Hermione asked. Tears started to form in her eyes. She was determined they would not fall.

"I did not have him 'in on' anything." He said. "We both suspected it. Every other girl had their eyes on Malfoy. Why shouldn't you?"

"You think I'm no different than any other girl?" She whispered. She cursed herself as tears started to fall.

"Ron! Stop it!" Ginny said, crying herself.

"You never treated me with any respect! I'm glad I'm not matched with you!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I feel the same way, Hermione!" He yelled at her. "You know what? I hate living like this. This law is ruining my life!"

"Ron! Don't talk like that!" Ginny yelled. A small group of students including Neville and Dean were passing by the scene.

"Why shouldn't I? Everything that happens is wrong. I loved Hermione, now this law happens. Then we get these journals, and I'm matched with who I thought would be perfect, but who turns out to be my sister! I hate being Ron Weasley. Best friend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived and got to do everything while I stand on the sidelines with no recognition."

"Please don't say you hate your life, Ron!" Hermione cried. She ran up to him, trying to wrap her arms around him. He pushed her away and she fell to the ground. Ginny hurried over to Hermione and helped her to her feet. Neville ran over valiantly and grabbed Ron, shoving him onto the ground.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Neville yelled at him. Ron just glared at him. He got back to his feet and looked at the girls.

"I'm glad we're over." He said to Hermione in finality. He ran back to the castle.

"Thank you Neville. Come on, Ginny. You can stay with me tonight." Hermione whispered to her crying companion. They joined hands, and Hermione apparated them to the Head Dorm.

OOOOO

"Hermione!" Draco said when he saw her crying. "Ginevra." He acknowledged her as well. "What happened?" He attempted to escort them to the couch.

"Draco, I don't mean to sound rude, but can you just leave us alone?" Hermione guided Ginny to the stairs to her room.

"Do you want me to bring you some tea?" He asked quietly.

The girls both nodded. "Thank you." Hermione said. She took Ginny to her room, leading her to the couch by the fireplace. They both sat there in silence before Ginny spoke.

"I will never understand my brother. I'm worried about him."

Hermione stared at her feet. "He definitely has some unhealthy anger issues, but I never knew it was this bad."

"You could always deduct points for him being a git." Ginny said weakly, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Hermione laughed feebly. "That wouldn't do any good. It would just hurt the rest of Gryffindor house. This is personal."

"But you're Head Girl." Ginny protested. Hermione shook her head.

"That's what makes Ron so mad. Maybe I should just quit this position. You could take over."

"Hermione! Don't say that!" Ginny got on her knees, moving closer to Hermione on the couch. "This is in no way your fault! You deserve this more than anything else!"

"We have to help him! I never knew he was so…depressed. But what do we do?" Hermione asked, more tears coming. Draco's knock came upon the door. Hermione stood to open the door. Draco's face showed shock and pain at Hermione's tears. She reached her hands out to take the tray, but Draco walked past her to place the tea on the coffee table. He turned back to her to envelope her in a hug. Hermione pulled him over to the couch and sat down next to Ginny.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Tell me." Draco said, inching closer to her, leaning in.

As Hermione and Ginny told Draco about the argument, his face showed sadness and anger at Ron's inappropriate accusations of Hermione and his pushing her, but showed concern at what else Ron said. "Draco, what do we do about this?" She asked.

"We could tell my mom." Ginny suggested.

"Or McGonagall." Draco offered. Hermione nodded.

"I think it would be wise to do both. Possibly set up some sort of conference. Ron's anger issues have gone on too long, and he needs help. We'll go to McGonagall first, though." She stood. Draco grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down.

"Wait. Don't do this immediately. You're too upset now. Wait until tomorrow and calm down. It will be much easier to talk about it that way." He said.

Hermione sat down slowly, looking at him strangely. "You're so good at this kind of thing, Draco."

"I promise I'm not going to attack Ron or anything, but I think I should better go down to Gryffindor Tower. Maybe talk to Potter; see what he has to say about this."

"The password is 'Pig Snout.'" Ginny said helpfully.

Draco smiled. "Head Boy, remember?" He said, pointing to his badge. "See you." He walked out as the girls silently drank their tea.

OOOOO

Draco walked into the Gryffindor common room. Most eyes in the room turned to him. He strode past them to the boys' staircase. Walking up to the very top, he saw the makeshift door that read "Eighth Years," and walked in. Inside was Ron and Harry, sitting in silent discussion. Ron turned to see Draco enter.

"What are _you _doing here?!" He stormed up to Draco, who put his hand up in noiseless protest.

"I don't want to fight, Weasley." Draco said. "I do wish, however, to ask you about Hermione."

"Yeah?" Ron asked, still angry.

"She told me about what you said to her and your sister. And they are currently sitting in Hermione's dorm, bawling their eyes out."

"Well, that's their own fault for being so emotional." Ron said in a feeble attempt at an argument.

"No, it's because of these stupid journals." Draco said. "I don't blame you for being mad about it. But you really shouldn't have taken it out on Hermione. And what else you said and did… the girls are really hurt and worried for you."

Ron put a hand to his forehead. "I know I shouldn't have. I just… I guess I miss her, that's all. And now we'll never be able to be together again with this law." He sat on his bed.

"Ron, we all feel this way." Harry said, jumping into the conversation. "You think I don't miss Ginny? We just have to learn to accept it."

"I know. I don't know what to say now. Neither of them will forgive me this time." Ron said.

Draco responded. "They are very upset. They both want to tell your mother and Professor McGonagall. Neither Hermione nor I think it's worth taking points away. But you should make this up with them."

Ron nodded. "I will. I'll think about what to say. But for now, tell them I'm sorry, will you?"

"I will. Goodnight." Draco got up and left.

OOOOO

The next day during their free period, Ginny and Hermione went to the Headmistress's room. "Hello, girls." McGonagall greeted them.

"We have a problem." Hermione said.

"How can I help you?" McGonagall asked as she gestured for them to sit.

They girls sat in chairs across from McGonagall's desk. "Yesterday, my brother and I were fighting." Ginny started. "Hermione walked in when we were screaming at each other. Ron was angry about the two of us being matched with each other."

"I tried to break them up, and Ron started getting, well, snooty, I suppose, about me being Head Girl. He was accusing me of, um, liking Draco from before we started dating. And now that the two of us are living together in the Head Dorm, he said we were attracted to each other and all…" Hermione shook her head.

"Ron started to get really upset, and saying…" She started to cry. "He was saying that he h-hated his life!" Ginny completed.

Hermione said, "I tried to, I don't know, comfort him, I guess. I was going to hug him, and he pushed me to the ground. Neville saw and shoved Ron away, and then Ron left."

"I… I am worried." McGonagall said. "During these hard times with the new law in place, tensions are building. But saying that you hate your own life… and with Mister Weasley… what would you like to do?" She asked the girls.

"We want Ron to get help, but we don't think we should deduct points." Hermione stated.

"We? Did you tell Mister Malfoy about this?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He actually went to talk to Ron yesterday, and Draco said that Ron seemed really sorry."

"Professor, really, we don't want Ron to face any punishment, per se. But I've noticed throughout life that Ron has, well, some anger issues." Ginny said, wiping her eyes. "Is there any way we could talk with my mom, too?"

Professor McGonagall said, "I think that's a good idea. Shall we floo her?" She stood up and walked to the fireplace. Throwing in a small bit of floo powder, she kneeled down and stuck her head in the fireplace to call for Molly.

In about five minutes, Molly flooed herself to the Headmistress's office. She and Ginny hugged, and then she and Hermione. She sat down across from McGonagall. "What is the matter, Headmistress?"

"Your son and these two ladies had an altercation last night." McGonagall said. The girls explained to Molly what happened. Molly was silent throughout the story.

"Ronald said that—that he hated his life?" She asked, in disbelief.

"We thought that maybe he could get some… counseling." Ginny said.

"I think that, given the circumstances, that would be a good idea." Molly said. "Can we get Ron in here?"

"I'll call him down." McGonagall went to call a house elf to fetch Ron. Molly turned to the girls.

"I'm so sorry, you two. Especially you, Hermione. I always knew he had anger issues. I just… I never thought…"

"We never thought any of this would happen, Molly. Our lives have changed so much by this new law, and I think Ron has taken it much harder than anyone else." Hermione said.

"Mr. Weezy is on his way!" announced Mathilde the House Elf. They all waited for his knock on the door.

"Hello, Ronald." Molly said quietly; she seemed more upset than anything.

"Hi, Mom." He came forward. "Hi." He said to the girls.

"Hi." Ginny said.

"Mister Weasley, please sit down here." McGonagall pulled over one more chair. He sat down. "We have all been discussing about your altercation with Ginny and Hermione yesterday."

"I know. I'm so sorry." He said to the pair of girls.

"We know you are Ron. We're just worried for you." Ginny said.

"We have decided it would be best if once a week, you went to see a counselor to talk." McGonagall said. "I feel that my very good friend, Healer Emerald, would be a good match for you. He deals with teenaged wizards. You would be excused from class so that you could go to your appointments."

Ron appeared a bit surprised, but took the news well. "Okay." He said. He seemed somewhat embarrassed. Molly hugged him.

"I'll owl Doctor Emerald tonight, and he should be able to see you within a day or two." McGonagall said. "Girls, thank you for coming to me. I'll ask you to leave now so that I can talk over specifics with Molly and Ron."

The girls departed after both hugging Molly goodbye. They departed to Hermione's dorm.

"That was… weird." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"What? Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"I just never thought Ron would say the things he did… do the things he did." Ginny shook her head.

"How about we just do something fun tonight?" Hermione asked. "Ron is taken care of. We'll all be okay." Ginny's face brightened.

"I like that idea." She said. "Can we read Witch Weekly?" She said in her overly-girly tone.

Hermione groaned. "I was hoping we could experiment with some new potions, but _okay._" Ginny laughed.

OOOOO

**A/N: Okay, well someone needed to be upset about this law. Guess it was Ron. And it was so hard to write this chapter. I wrote and rewrote it three times. I think it's time for chocolate ice cream. **

**I am proud to announce I now have 51 followers of this story. Thanks for reading! Please review so that I can hear suggestions! Thanks!**


	9. Collection

**A/N: I know the last chapter was a bit boring, but I wanted to highlight Ron's anger and how upset he was about being separated from Hermione. I think it really shows how the Marriage Law affects everyone. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**P.S. - Lots of matching reveals in this chapter! (I have them all planned out now)**

OOOOO

Time had gone by so fast. It was already the end of October and time for the Halloween Feast. Students had been discovering their matches left and right. Ginny had been matched with Lee Jordan, much to her delight. He was a close friend of George's, and had been in Fred and George's year while at Hogwarts. She was not too pleased about how _Ginny Jordan_ would sound, but otherwise, she was happy.

Neville was matched with Luna, which did not surprise anyone. Neville seemed frightened at first at the prospect of being married to "Loony Lovegood," but soon realized that she was, at any rate, tolerable. Luna, on the other hand, acted as if nothing was different, despite the fact that within a few short months, she and Neville would be married. The information that they were matched had only been discovered three days before Halloween.

Ron had been attending counseling sessions with Healer Emerald for several weeks, and they seemed to be going well. He didn't talk about them much to anyone, but Harry, Ginny, and Hermione could tell that there was a definite change in his attitude. He had been matched with a Beauxbatons girl.

For the feast, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna sat together at the Gryffindor table to celebrate.

"Don't worry, Neville." Luna was saying to Neville as they walked to the table. "My father says engaging in coitus on a regular basis helps to keep wrackspurts out of your head." Harry partially spit out some of his drink, trying to keep himself from laughing at the horrified look on Neville's face. Hermione glared at Harry, but she could hardly contain her own bout of laughter.

"So Ron," Neville said, changing the subject as soon as he and Luna arrived at the table, "What is the name of the girl you were matched with again? I can never remember."

"Clair Apolline." Ron answered, reaching for a pocket in his robes. He pulled out a small envelope. "I just got this by owl today. We write by journal, like the rest of the school, but she sent me a picture of herself." He pulled a picture out of the envelope and proudly passed it to the group of friends. The girl in the magical photo was smiling and laughing. She had very light brown, almost blonde, hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a light shade of blue-grey. "She's the same age as me. Professor McGonagall even arranged for us to be able to meet the second Saturday in November, when we go to Hogsmeade."

"She's very pretty, Ron." Luna said in her airy voice. Ron smiled. Everyone exchanged small talk until they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" She said. "I am pleased to welcome you all to the Halloween feast! I am grateful that you all have worked so hard this year! Now, please, enjoy the meal!"

Plates of food appeared before them. Harry was delighted that Dobby's famous tarts were still being made.

"When is your wedding going to be, you two?" Hermione asked Luna and Neville.

"We're not quite sure yet, but we'd like it to be in the winter, I think." Neville answered. Luna took his hand in hers.

"What do you think about January? It's a time for new beginnings." She said, smiling. Neville nodded.

"Any idea where yet?" Harry asked.

"We were hoping to have it here at Hogwarts, but I don't know if we'd be allowed." Neville said, frowning. "We'll have to ask McGonagall."

"I like that idea, Neville." Hermione said.

"How are the new living arrangements working for you?" Ginny asked the pair.

"Quite well." Said Luna. "We were moved from our dormitories into a new room on the third floor, near the library. We love the colors, too. The room is decorated in Maroon and Yellow."

"We overheard McGonagall saying that our room is one of the nicest ones in the castle." Neville said. "We're only the second pair to move, so we got the third nicest room, after the Head Dorm and Dean Thomas and Mandy Brocklehurst's room." Indeed, Dean and Mandy were all too eager to find out their match, and discovered they were together only the third week of school.

"Well, I'd love to see it sometime, then." Ginny said.

"Still no idea who you're matched with, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"I haven't a clue who she is, but I can tell you this about her: she's in our year, and I found out that she's a Ravenclaw this morning." He said. Hermione pulled out her list again.

"Well, Harry," She said, "The only Ravenclaw girls in our year are Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil, so…"

"You get to marry the girl you set me up with for the Yule ball." Ron said, gleefully taking a sip of his drink. Harry sighed.

"She's not all that bad, Harry." Luna said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "In fact, I think you two will get along quite well."

"I know we'd be good together, Luna. It's just suspecting it and _knowing_ it are two very different things." Harry said. "Should I tell her that I know?"

"You don't have to, but she's going to suspect it as well, I'm sure." Hermione said. "Neville is matched with Luna, Dean is matched with Mandy, and Ron is matched with Clair. She'll know, unless she doesn't know you're a Gryffindor."

"She knows, then." Harry concluded. "I…I don't think I can just walk up to her now, though. I'll wait to write it later."

OOOOO

Neville and Ron were sitting with Harry in the eighth year dorm, waiting for Harry to write. Harry took a deep breath and started writing.

**Hi.**

_**Hi. How did you enjoy the feast?**_

**It went well. I enjoyed the tarts, especially.**

_**Oh, we never get tarts at our table. Sometimes, I sneak over to the Gryffindor table and steal some, though.**_

**That's funny. Hey…I have something to tell you.**

_**Same here.**_

**You first.**

_**I know who you are.**_

**I know who you are.**

_**Okay then… let's just both write it out at the same time.**_

**Padma Patil**

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry breathed deeply for a few seconds. "It's her." Ron and Neville only nodded, since they already knew.

**Well, at least we didn't have a fiasco like Ron and Ginny…**

_**I heard about that. I'm glad we're matched, Harry. Parvati had an inkling we would be matched.**_

**I'm glad we're together, too, Padma.**

_**Padma Potter. Doesn't sound too bad, does it?**_

**No, not as bad as Ginny Jordan does.**

_**Ginny and Lee Jordan? That's unexpected.**_

**Yeah, none of us thought they would be matched.**

Harry waited a few seconds for her response.

_**Harry, I need to ask: do you still love Ginny?**_

He stared at the page, thinking of the best way to explain his feelings to a (most likely) hormonal teenage girl.

**I think our relationship was cut short so abruptly that I still do, yes. But honestly, if these journals really do predict who we are best matched with, then Ginny was not the one for me.**

Padma apparently was comprehending his answer.

_**I know it's going to be hard for us at first. I had a boyfriend this summer, too, but we broke up because of this law.**_

**That's what Ginny thought should happen for us.**

_**What are we going to do about living quarters? How do they know we know who we are matched with?**_

**I don't know, let me ask Neville.**

"Padma wants to know how you and Luna started living in your new quarters." Harry said to Neville.

"We were just talking about it one night when we discovered, and then the next morning we both got owls requesting that we meet at the third floor, where our room was." He answered.

**Neville says we should get an owl tomorrow morning that tells us where our quarters are.**

_**Okay. That's simple enough. I didn't tell you this, but Parvati is sitting here with me, and she wants me to stop writing now, so…**_

**Go ahead. Ron and Neville look like they want to talk to me, too.**

_**Goodnight, Harry.**_

**Goodnight, Padma Potter.**

"'Goodnight, Padma Potter'?" Ron asked. "Getting romantic already?"

"No, she was testing out the name." Harry spit back.

"I think you and Padma will get along well." Neville said, clapping Harry on his back.

"I sure hope so." Said Harry.


End file.
